Morning Kissu
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Pagi-pagi enaknya ngapain yah? Hihi... Bagaimana kalau kalian tanya Hinata? Hinata: "Ma-maksud anda Author-san?" Author:"Nanti juga tahu khu khu khu"... Hinata: *merinding*. Just a random story 'bout, Sasuke And Hinata.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Morning Kissu © Naer Sisra**

* * *

><p>Nah, katakanlah hari ini hari libur dimana aku tidak perlu bangun terlalu pagi hanya karena jeritan membosankan dari weker yang berbunyi di jam, menit, dan detik yang sama. Aku masih asik bergelut di kasurku yang harum karena kemarin baru aku ambil dari laundry pakaian. Ah, pokoknya pagi ini yang berani membangunkanku dari tidur nyanyakku akan aku sumpahi tidak punya pacar seumur hidup.<p>

Singkatnya, kalau mau ke kamar ku dan berusaha membangunkan aku, harus dengan lembut ok.

Ah, kenapa gadis yang sedang terlelap seperti aku ini bisa meracau kemana-mana bahkan dalam benak yang masih mengawang-awang di alam lain. Ih, sudah sudah. Mari kita lanjutkan tidurnya.

Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi, di pipiku terasa sentuhan dingin. Sedingin air kulkas yang sudah didinginkan lima hari. Arghh... kenapa di saat terindah dalam hidupku selama satu minggu ini ada keusilan yang membuat diriku mendumel dalam hati dan mengeluarkan erangan tanda tidak suka. Aku hanya bergerak ke arah yang lain, menaikkan selimutku ke seluruh tubuh, membuat benteng pertahanan yang paling ampuh saat persediaan lotion anti nyamuk sudah habis dan pada saat musim kawin nyamuk tidak tahu diri itu. Tapi kain hangat beraroma terapi camomile itu lepas dari tubuhku. Arrrggghhh... maksud hati ingin menjerit namun tenaga saat baru bangun tidak akan cukup untuk sekedar mengerang dengan mendelik tidak suka. Ah, apapula racauan pagi ini...

Perlahan kubuka mata yang masih dalam tahap pengumpulan energi untuk membuka kelopaknya. Bayang-bayang di sana, terlihat agak kabur. Yang pertama terlihat adalah kulit pucat porselen dengan sorot mata onyx yang begitu menusuk. Ah...

Segera aku bangikit duduk kemudian mataku terasa seperti terbelalak. Argh... kenapa dia datang di saat aku tengah berantakan begini sih...

Mendumel dalam hati, namun yang keluar dari bibir tipisku hanyalah...

"A-aanoo... ohayo gozaimasu... Sa-Sasuke-san.."

Argghh...

Sudah berapa kali di pagi ini aku menjerit dalam hati. Histeris pokoknya, mungkin pemuda dengan wajah kaku di depannya kini sudah melihat betapa merah mukaku yang kini tak bisa ku sembunyikan. Melihat tatapan mata onyx-nya itupun aku tak mampu. Dan keadaanku sekarang sangatlah berantakan dan tidak patut untuk diumabar kemana-mana. Bayangkan saja, baju kemeja tidur dan mata yang entah kenapa terasa kaku, juga bibir tidak PD untuk bicara karena belum gosok gigi.

_Kami samaaaaaaa!_

Ingin menjerit dari tadi, namun tidak mungkin aku melakukannya sekarang. Ah, sial. Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan seringainya yang khas, yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Ugh, tidak adil.

"Ohayo Hinata..." ucapnya singkat sambil mengacak rambut indigo ku yang pastinya berdiri seperti bulu singa jantan. Malu. Namun raga ini tidak mau bergerak seperti yang diperintahkan otak untuk mendorong tubuh tegap pemuda itu agar sedikit menjauh dari diriku. Ih, benar-benar keadaan super kikuk.

...

...

Tapi menyenangkan juga sih.

Haha...

Dasar muna.

...

Bu-bukan waktunya meracau sembarangan dalam benak sendiri Hinata!

"A-ada apa ya Sasuke-san pagi-pagi kemari... dan darimana anda masuk?"

Nah! Benar darimana kau masuk Sasuke? Aku menatap pintu kamarku, pastinya terkunci dari dalam. Suara langkah Ka-san di bawah terdengar dan suara kompor dan minyak yang digoreng terdengar sampai kemari. Ah... dan mana mungkin Ka-san mengijinkan pemuda ini masuk ke rumah pagi buta seperti sekarang. Saat aku masih dalam kebingungan, Sasuke malah terkekeh pelan.

Ih.

Tidak sopan.

Namun kata yang keluar, "A-ada yang lucu Sasuke-san? Dan anda belum jawab pertanyaan saya barusan..."

Iya dari mana kau masuk! Ah, aku hanya bisa membatin penuh tanya. Dan akhirnya kekehannya berhenti, arrgghhh... tatapannya itu loh membuatku sangat tidak nyaman.

Maksudnya nyaman yang berlebihan.

Bukan.. maksudnya...

Ah sudah... sudah...

...

AAAARRRGGHHH! Kenapa meracau tidak tanggung-tanggung sih!

"Hehe... aku masuk lewat sana," ucap Sasuke kemudian membawaku kembali ke alam nyata, kepalaku kutelengkan mengikuti telunjuknya.

"Eh? Dari... jendela?" ucapku seperti orang bodoh.

"Makanya kalau tidur jendela jangan lupa dikunci... baka," Sasuke kembali menyeringai, membuatku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Ta-ta-ta-ta... tapi... kalau ditutup, panas..."

_INI MUSIM PANAS SASUKE! MENGERTILAH!_

Yah, seperti biasa hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Uh, benar-benar Hinta Hyuuga yang malang.

"He... tapi kan berbahaya, kalau ada pencuri bagaimana?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin, sa-saya sudah sering buka jendela kok."

"Masa' iya? Kalau bukan pencuri... berarti kau mengharapkan orang sepertiku yang masuk iya begitu?"

"I-i-i-i-i-itu tidak juga Sasuke-kun... maksud saya Sa-Sauke-san."

Sasuke tak berhenti terkekeh, kini dia malah semakin mendekati ku. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat, bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang khas. Tak berparfum, namun khas.

_Blush!_

Seketika itu pula, wajahku memerah.

"Hey, Hinata?" wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajahku.

"Y-ya Sasuke-san?" Aku bersingsut mudur dan aku terjebak. Arrgghh... tak bisa kabur. "Omong-omong... a-ada apa anda pagi-pagi ke mari." Kuliahat seringai di wajah Sasuke berubah, menjadi sebuah senyuman yang lembut.

Ih... curang...

"Aku... kemari..."

"HINATA! SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP!"

Itu Ka-San, yang memanggil. Ah, sudah waktunya ke bawah. Tapi, Sasuke bagiamana?

"Ba-bagaimana ini Sasuke-san?"

"Hah, sebentar lagi, aku kan belum mengatakan kenapa aku datang ke mari."

"Eh, memangnya anda mau apa kemari,"

Seringai kecil kembali terukir di sana, membuat wajahnya sedikit menjengkelkan...

...

Tapi kusuka.

Arrgghh... dilema!

"Mau ini," ucapnya, sekejap kemudian kurasakan bibirku hangat dan basah. Mataku masih terbuka, malah semakin terbelalak. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Aku dicium. Di pagi buta. Oleh pacarku.

Bibirku lekat dengan bibirnya, dan perlahan pagutan itu lepas. Kurasakan wajahku memanas, sepanas jika terkena influensa. Kulihat Sasuke masih menyeringai. Aku tak berkutik.

"Boleh kan... minta kecupan pagi dari pacar sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

Sendang aku hanya bisa terdiam bagai batu.

"Kok, diam saja? Kaget? Kalau begitu sekali lagi ok?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku...

dia

kembali

menciumku.

Bibirnya perlahan lepas dari bibirku.

Tersenyum manis. Manis sekali seperti hanya padaku dia berikan senyuman itu. Namun, detik berikutnya dia sudah bangkit dari kasurku. Dia berlalu menuju jendela, kemudian naik di daun jendela.

"Sudah ya, selamat pagi. Besok kalau kesiangan akan aku bangunkan dengan cara yang sama, hehe... Ciao!"

Sekali lompatan dan dia menghilang.

Aku masih teridam.

.

.

Saat kesadaranku kembali.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan pagi ini aku mulai hariku dengan teriakan.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

I-ini... cerita apaan...*natap horor layar laptop* ah sudah lah... *menggelinding keluar*

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa Riview, jika anda berkenan.

Maaf abal. Ahahahaa... *digulung*


End file.
